You hang up
by Enx2103
Summary: Casey and Derek attempt a long distant relationship...


**Disclaimer: If I owned LwD there would be so many happy Dasey fans. So no, I don't own LwD or the song. (Which by the way is: **_**No, You hang up by Shane Ward)  
**_It started when their parents were married. But it really kicked off their senior year. He matured a little and she loosened up. They realized there was enough tension and that they had feelings for each other.

* * *

When was he _really _hers? One night they had plans. Casey wanted to show him something. She was going to take him to her favorite place. She knew his, the ice rink, so she felt it was only right. She was going to take him there that afternoon, at sunset. But he had practice that afternoon. Having other things on his mind, which we all know what, he was distracted at practice. The coach made him stay after and run drills. Derek knew Casey would be mad. He hadn't broken any promises that he had made to her since they became closer. So he called her to tell her he'd be late, and he even had his coach talk to her. His team was laughing at him, telling him that the great Derek 'triple D' Venturi, was whipped. He realized he was. But it was worth it. Casey understood and they met up later on.

Casey's favorite spot was a view of the lake. It was amazing and when the sunset the colors bounced off the water. Casey loved watching it. But when they met up the sun had set so they just sat there watching the stars. Derek loved it cause that night he held Casey in his arms and everything in the world was right.

That's when Derek realized he was head over heels crazy about her. She knew it to. And that's where they shared their first of many kiss.  
The only bad part was that they only had a few months before college started. And they were both going off to different schools that were pretty far away from each other. But they didn't care they knew they would figure it out

* * *

Casey was in her dorm watching chick flicks with a few friends.

**"A lot of girls are sexy/  
but you know how to use it/  
You can keep me up on the phone all night/  
We say lets hang up on 3 but we don't ever do it/  
Aint it crazy how after all this time/  
We got that you hang up no you hang up kinda love"  
**  
Sang her phone, just like every night at this time. It was their routine. Sometimes she wouldn't answer just to hear the ring tone. That was there song. She loved that song.

"Alright girls, party's over. Casey's gonna be on the phone all night talking to lover boy." Her roommate Steph could only laugh because she knew it was true.

"Hey," she answered softly.

"You were just sitting there listening to the ring tone." He complained.  
She laughed. Oh that voice on the other line. She loved it.

"Maybe" she said.

By then the girls had left and Casey was the only one left in her dorm. Steph rarely stayed the nights. She usually went to her boyfriend dorm instead. She didn't want to feel like she was intruding on Casey and Derek's conversation. She knew that they were in love and so far apart. And she knew she had her boyfriend across the hall so she didn't mind. Casey always felt guilty though.

"Why would you want to listen to that guy, when you can hear my voice?" Derek knew very well who 'that guy' was. He knew every word to that song. He knew that was his ring tone for Casey too. Obviously Derek still had a big ego.

"Hmm, until you can sing like him, you got nothing love."

_**45 minutes later  
**_  
"Case…"

"Yeah?" she asked

"One week"

"One week" she said smiling. One week till they were together again.

"You have no clue how much I miss you." He admitted.

"Oh no because I haven't seen my boyfriend in 2 months. I have no clue how it feels to be you." She said dramatically.

"You're killing me," he whispered.

"The feeling mutual. I don't do it on purpose!"

"I'm not letting you go back to college when I do see you." He declared.

She laughed softly. "I know... God why couldn't you just fall in love with me while we were still living under the same roof?"

"What do you mean" he asked.

"I mean Der, we saw each other everyday. We lived together. But we get together now…Its not fair!" She said pouting.

"Princess,"

"Yeah?"

"Stop pouting" and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not pouting Venturi."

" A huh ! Your timing sucks."

"My timing?" she yelled.

"Shut up" he said yawning.

"Cant wait to go to the spot." The spot as they call it, is where they had their first kiss. They love that place.

"Yeah. I think that's where I'm going to propose."

"Now you ruined the surprise!"

"No I didn't. Please you'll be all over me! You won't even be able to think about anything else."

"Der-ek. I would not be all over you!"

_**1 hour later  
**_  
"Babe"

"Mhmm" Was all Derek mumbled.

"Your sleepy. Go to bed."

"Not sleepy. Just tired"

"Go to bed."

"I am in bed!"

"Yeah I know. You got your head on the pillow your eyes are closed and your half asleep." She told him.

"How do you know?" he asked smirking cause she was right after all.

"Because I know you. Go!"

"No I'm fine. I'm talking to my girl. I'm awake." and that made Casey smile.

_**30 minutes later.**_  
"Punk?" he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you." He said softly.

He wasn't very open about his feelings and she knew I hate you was equivalent to I love you. "I hate you too."

"Case. I said I love you." He admitted.

"I heard you. I love you too."

"No you didn't hear me. Listen Princess I. Love. You" he said pausing in between words.

Casey smiled. "I love you to loser"

" Yeah I'm a loser but I made you smile."

"Yeah you seem to do that a lot."

_**Finally goodnight?**_

"Der on 3 we hang up"

"No case"

"1…2…3"

Nether hung up. Just where silent.

"Der. Go to bed."

"Nooo."

"Hang up"

"You first"

"Babe I have class in 3 hours. I need some sleep." She tried convining him.

"So hang up!"

"Ugh so complicated." she complained.

"We go through this every night."

"So just hang uppppppp" she whined

"No" Yes, Derek was still stubborn.

"Derek how is it that you frustrate me from across Canada?"

"I'm amazing?"

She laughed. "Goodnight ."

"Haha I won! Night Spacey. "

And they finally hung up. It was their daily routine. They complained about it, but they both knew they didn't mind at all.

Derek was never was the 'talk on the phone for hours' kind of guy. Oh no, he was more like the 'ill text you' kind of guy. But Casey, well she had the ability to keep him on the phone all night. Derek was whipped, but he honestly couldn't care less. He had Casey and that's all that really mattered.

* * *

**AN:**Review?


End file.
